1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector which provides adequate grounding protection for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology, high density electrical connectors with conductive elements in a matrix arrangement are desired to construct a large number of signal transmitting paths between two electronic devices. Such high density electrical connectors are widely used in internal connecting systems of severs, routers and the like devices requiring high speed data processing and communication.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,302 issued to Fujitsu Co. Ltd. and on Feb. 6, 2001 discloses a high density connector which includes a dielectric housing, a plurality of signal and grounding contacts alternately disposed in the dielectric housing. Each of the grounding contacts, shaped in a plate-like, is a single piece and has a contact beam inserted through the dielectric housing for engaging with a complementary connector. Such a grounding contact is simple in structure and in assembly, but the contact beam thereof is easily deformed or damaged during assembly, thereby adversely affecting the electrical connection with the complementary connector. Thus, effective grounding function of the grounding contacts cannot be ensured.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connector which can more efficiently provide grounding function.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can satisfy the grounding needs of application.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a bottom housing, an upper housing and a terminal module. The upper housing and the bottom housing together define a space and a mating port positioned near the space. The terminal module has a base, a tongue extending in the mating port from the base in a mating direction, and a plurality of signal terminals and grounding buses therein. The grounding buses consist of first grounding terminals for engaging with a mating connector and second grounding terminals for shielding the signal terminals.
Furthermore, the tongue defines a plurality of through grooves and grooves arranged alternately to each other. The base defines a plurality of passageways communicating with the through grooves to receive the grounding buses, and passages communicating with the grooves to receive the signal terminals. The terminal module may comprise a circuit board for engaging with the first grounding terminals and signal terminals.